


For Everyone To See

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kinktober, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec loves leaving marks on his skin, even more so when they do this; it’s his way of reminding Magnus that Magnus is his, even if he’s currently sharing him with the rest of the world.ORMagnus and Alec have sex on the balcony, because yes they do and you can't tell me otherwiseKinktober Prompt: Exhibitionism
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	For Everyone To See

**Author's Note:**

> I was ready to end this around the 300 word mark but decided to try for 500 and, well you can see how it went. I'm sure no one is complaining, though. So I won't either ;)  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr. I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, if you wanna stop by!

Magnus grips the balcony railing tighter as Alec buries his head in his neck and starts sucking at the sensitive skin there. 

Alec loves leaving marks on his skin, even more so when they do this; it’s his way of reminding Magnus that Magnus is  _ his _ , even if he’s currently sharing him with the rest of the world.

Alec’s thrusts are lazy ones, taking his time as he wrings every last bit of pleasure from Magnus, making him stay still and just feel. Magnus clenches around him, trying in vain to encourage him to go faster. He can feel his orgasm building, simmering just below the surface, every one of his nerve endings on fire. Still, Alec only smirks into the kisses he’s placing across Magnus, and keeps up the same pace. Magnus moans and lets himself fall forward, his legs spreading a bit wider. 

He manages to be good for a few more minutes, until Alec thrusts forward,  _ hard _ , at a particular angle and causes Magnus to cry out. Alec doesn’t do it again, purposely teasing Magnus with what he could have and won’t give him, and Magnus lets out an indignant whine and wiggles his hips impatiently. 

“Look up.” Alec whispers in his air, the rush of hot breath making Magnus shiver as he opens his eyes and does as Alec says.

He immediately finds out why Alec wanted him to look, and it only serves to make him hotter. In the building directly in front of them, there’s a group of four people who’ve made their way out onto their own balcony. Two of them are looking in Magnus and Alec’s direction.

Their onlookers can’t see them, of course. Magnus has their apartment and balcony glamored so it looks empty no matter what, but it’s still the perfect sort of high. Magnus feels exposed, and he loves it, knows that Alec does too, for the way his thrusts finally pick up some speed. Magnus moans and one of his hands leave the railing to reach back and tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair. Alec’s cock drags perfectly against Magnus’ walls, brushing against his prostate and forcing little pants and whines from his lips on each thrust. 

“Keep your eyes on them.” Alec tells him, “Imagine them watching you. Seeing you fall apart underneath me.” 

“ _ Alec… _ ” Magnus is close, lost in the feeling of being in such a vulnerable position, “Please…”

“Please, what?” 

“Touch me.” Magnus gasps. Alec doesn’t for so long that Magnus starts thinking helplessly that he isn’t going to -that Alec is going to make him come untouched; but then a hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking in perfect timing with the one inside of him. Magnus falls forward again, and the hand on his cock immediately stops.

“ _ Look _ .” Alec orders gently, “Don’t take your eyes off of them.”

Magnus is sure, from the way he’s feeling, that tonight is going to be the end of him. He looks up and decides to walk happily towards his grave. 

“What would they think?” Alec asks, “If they could see you? If they could  _ hear _ you. You’re making the most  _ delightful  _ noises, baby.” 

Magnus cries as Alec rolls his hips, deep inside of him, hitting all the right places. The people on the balcony are talking amongst themselves, completely oblivious, but they occasionally look back in their direction and each time they do Magnus has a second or two of thinking that his wards have failed, that they can see him, that they know exactly what he’s doing. And it never stops making him even more ridiculously turned on.

“Love hearing you.” Alec continues behind him, stroking Magnus’ cock again, “So perfect. I bet they’re wishing they were me, wishing they could take you apart the way I do.”

“Only you,” Magnus breathes, “I’m yours.” 

“Oh, I know you are.” Alec chuckles breathlessly, “You just love showing off, don’t you? Love teasing everyone with what they can’t have.”

“A-Alec…”

“Come for me.” Alec says, “Come for  _ them _ .”

It’s Magnus’ undoing. He’s shaking as he spills over Alec’s hand, and whimpers when it doesn’t let up as Alec drags out every last drop that Magnus’ body has to give. Alec follows not long after, his hips stuttering as he comes with a loud groan muffled in Magnus neck.

Magnus begins thinking of ways they can do this with a  _ real _ audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
